tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Norfolk: Part 1
Log Title: Norfolk: Part 1 Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Wetdown, Over Kill, Roadblock, Cookie, Sinatra, Nightlash, Soundwave, Starscream, Method, Bloody Bones Location: Hampton Roads Date: September 6, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra attacks NS Norfolk and the other bases in Hampton Roads. GI Joe is ready for them. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Cookie Log session starting at 18:23:45 on Thursday, 6 September 2018. The area around Hampton Roads has become a beehive of activity since the new commander showed up. There have been around the clock patrols by various types of fighter aircraft, helos, and some with more specialized purposes. While the mouth of Chesapeake Bay has been occupied by an Aircraft Carrier strike group, and another has positioned itself just north of Cape Charles; both set to intercept, harry, and, possibly, destroy any Cobra reinforcements that try to join the upcoming battle from those directions. The bases in the area are on high alert with personnel on twenty four hours and heightened security, armed and ready for whatever may come. Some of the population has availed itself of the voluntary population along the hurricane evacuation route. This has helped to decrease the potential for high civilians casualties, but some are too stubborn to leave, or just can't. Others have found what shelter they can in various locations in the hopes the somewhat hardened buildings will suffice to protect them. The Joes, for their part are pitching in where they can, boosting spirits, helping with defenses, watching for the eventual attack, or, in one case, busier than a one-legged man at an ass kicking contest trying to coordinate the whole mess, while keeping out of the various commanding officer's ways. Southbound traffic picks up quite suddenly from the north, civillian craft fleeing before HISS tanks, Cobra ATVs and APCs rolling over street, yard, median and otherwise. Some of the craft are pulling AA and Artillery pieces, and behind that, flying low, transport choppers, ready to drop chaff and altitude at the first sign of missile lock prepare to spring ahead. FANG craft and Sea Rays travel south through the Chesapeake Bay, among more conventional watercraft while beneath the surface Aquabats, Moray, and Hydro-Vipers swim among the Eels, using personal turbines to keep speed, or remain latched to the side of sea-craft, hitching rides for now. Beneath the surface, below the water and land, slight tremors begin to pick up, as digging craft begin to raise their depths, as they prepare to slam into Norfolk's northern edges, and a small number of others prepare to break the surface at Langley Airbase. It's an invasion force, not a simple terrorists like the good old days. There's a ton of activity going on in Norfolk, people running about, and large scale weapons being brought in to bear. Poise frowned to herself, as she hovered off to the side of a main street in the city. Norfolk was about to experience real war. Absently, the Nebulan shook her head. "Its like no matter where I go. Everyone has their own endless war." She snorts, "Hah! Endless. This planet's barely been GS2 for a few thousand years. Listen to me..." GS2 meaning Galactic Standard two, naturally. Using her superior sensor suite, she's been helping with the evac, preferring that to outright combat. Another human detected nearby, third story of a building over there. She accelerated towards the place, she couldn't order or demand someone to leave, but she dang sure could make sure nobody is staying if they want to leave. <> Poise hits the jets on her hovercycle, moving it up higher...like it was ordinary for a green person to practically fly up aside a building. She peers inside, continuing her assistance. Joe Poise says, "Hello humans, do you read me?" Joe Cookie says, "Is that an alien on our channel? It sounds like one." Joe Leader of the Rat Pack, Sinatra says, "Hey Poise, that you?" Joe Poise says, "Uh yeah, heh, that old code I was given a bit ago is still workin, no biggie, I won't stay on here for long. Just letting you know I'm doing what I can to evacuate, but I can see all sorts of ground vehicles and tanks getting /really/ close to me" Joe Leader of the Rat Pack, Sinatra says, "Stay aroun', it might be needed, Miss Poise. Get yourself outta trouble... any help is gratefully received." Sinatra had been sleeping in the back of the Rat Bus when he is woken up by one of his rats biting his ear. They can hear much better than him, and the low infrasound rumble of the craft on the water makes it to them long before it does any of the humans. THis means that he's actually awake, up and active by the time everything starts to kick off, having had time to strap on his armour. He looks at his little horde with a frown. "All of you. C'mon." he says. "Remember what Miss Cookie taught you about the BATs, what wires to rip." He leaps down from the back of the stalwart, followed by all fifteen of his rats. Joe Poise says, "Are ah........." Joe Poise says, "are you guys going to be okay?" Nightlash is being sneaky. Well, purposefully so, and with a goal in mind. She's cruising very-high-altitude and running her systems as quiet as she can to avoid any real...well, 'being seen too soon' moments. Though, this close, and with the chaos unleashed already along the roadways, hopefully that means attention is diverted? Who knows? Either way, she runs a quick surface-check to see where she's at and tightbeams a quick message over her comms systems. <> Basically, if the Cons want her to hit something else, tell her quick! Webster "Method" Smart had been selected out of reserve intelligence candidacy, by Cobra infantry command, for the operation to conquer the Norfolk naval base. Cobra needed a street operative familiar with civilian administration to seize control of the local police radio band. With this under Cobra's control, they could coordinate their operations with tactical secrecy from the prying eyes of the finest Naval Intelligence station in the world. Method was a former investigative journalist with Crimson Guard training in legal administration. He was the perfect choice. Method had prepared for his role by studying the movie Rambo. He would have to assassinate the police chief, played by Brian Dennehy, for the Colonel that trained him to fight in Vietnam. He was the last of his kind, a savage killing machine and one man army capable of staying in the bush for years, before surfacing. Indeed, Rambo had journeyed the American countryside without a home, searching for his unit, his reasons for going to war, his elite training, and his service, making it impossible to be anything other than that. That was a Crimson Guardsman, that was Rambo, and with the altered plot of the American government seeking an internal forces hit against a police force, that was Method's mission today. Method was already inside the metropolitan police station, having been arrested hours earlier for trespassing, without any identifying Cobra insignia, merely his red and black trenchcoat and armor. His trenchcoat and body armor had been removed and was in the police locker, as the police were trying to open a large metal case with all his combat gear, and he was handcuffed to a chair, talking to a police officer sullenly. "I guess I just came here for the peace of the ocean, you know?" As alarms go off to announce the invasion force, the police station moves into a furor of activity. Method slowly smiles, as the police officer bolts out of the interrogation room, pointing at Method, "You stay right there." Cookie steps off the gangplank for the Harry S Truman and takes a moment to stare at the sky. "Haze grey and underway," she mutters under her breath. It's been a long day of checking equipment and talking to tweaks, and she'd really like a beer about now. But the sirens sound, and she's off running for her station. Which, here in Norfolk, would be just a bit farther along the docks. Cookie gets to her ridiculously weaponized Dragonfish and takes a moment to spare a thought and a prayer for the SEALs over in Little Creek. That's her team over there, and her vehicles that she was working on this morning. She breathes out and turns that all over to God's hands. Right now, gotta be focused on what she's doing. She sets the Dragonfish for a prone position for stability and a lower profile, then gets on. Time to make some mother-fuckers pay. Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Situation report? Alarms are goin off left and right. I was on leave dammit." Joe Wet Down says, "Your leave's canceled." Joe Cookie says, "Cobra's here, boss." Joe Poise says, "Hello!" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Clearly. Mama didn't raise no fool. So what's the sitch at the DoD...are automated defenses deployed? I'm about 20 minutes out." Joe Wet Down says, "Keep the chatter down. We've got a battle to win." Outside, Hearing the sudden calls over the radio Wet Down starts isuing orders. "It's now or never," he mutters. He turns to onhis aides, "Have the air wings begin offensive flight rotations. I want to keep the pressure up and Cobra out of our airspace as long as possible." He swivels to another, "Get those strike groups on high alert and ready to intercept any and all traffic coming down or into the bay." With that he turns and begins heading out of the building, "I'm leaving the rest to the commanders as they see fit; unless there is an emergency. It's time we bring our heels down on the mother fucking snakes." Making his way out he does stop by the armory to pick up those toys he brought especially to deal with the larger toys COBRA probably decided to bring along, and slings the large rifles ove his shoulders. The Seal falling into a familiar rhythm as he waves over his team to make their exit from Norfolk Naval Station and exact their vengance. (Radio) You transmit, "Here's the skinny- President gave Wet Down command of the whole shebang here. He's got jets in the air, two carrier strike groups in the water, and a spare carrier and a half that don't have escorts. We've got a plan to try to knock out the BATS if the Truman's comm gear is up for it. Watch out for the ground- they tunneled some troops in at Quantico and might try it again." to Roadblock. Outside, Mounted on one of the HISS tanks, at Nightlash's signal, 301 raises a hand to his helmet, <> and then he turns his attention back to the matter at hand. He checks his system, using his chin to switch a comm toggle, <> he frowns to himself, his entire body like a coil spring as the adrenalin begins to dump into his system. The mobile infantry and armor push forward, the first line with howitzers, calliope launchers, and AA quads rumbling to a halt and firing stabilizer spikes into the ground as the crews begin to unpack and check their firing solutions. Night Ravens, with Nightlash, keep loose formation, should they suddenly run into a furball, or need to break for evasion. All the while, moving west from deeper water, towards the naval station several 'appropriated' Cobra cruisers and a frigate start to appear on the horizon, and possibly on sensor systems as well, as Cobra naval start prep to begin firing. (Radio) Roadblock sends you a radio transmission, 'Roger that ami. I'm a couple minutes out on a bike. I'm gonna wreck it something awesome to get their attention.' Outside, VROOM VROOM! A motorcycle pulls up to Langley. A very large and well armored man stops the bike, climbs off, and sets it up...armed to the teeth. He shakes his head at it seemingly angry but then pets it slightly, "Don't worry girl, it's not your fault." he turns to the horizon, armed to the teeth, to look for his enemies. He slowly pulls off his sunglasses and rests them on his armors "lapel" so to speak. They're actually magnetic and just stick there. "Why is it everytime I take a god damned leave everything goes to shit? Every. Single. God. Damned. TIME! See the freaking world they said. Meet new and interesting people they said. I'd rather just kill them and go back to being a damned chef." he checks his ammo and his weapons. Look out folks...the BLOCK! The People's Champion....has arrived. Outside, Its a bird. Its a plane. No its three odd shaped planes which can only be described as Vectors flying in formation. One circles the sky and two try for a landing. "Deploy the BATs" Over Kill commands from the airborne Vector. "My team will be airdropping shortly." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Covering Langley unless subsequent orders contradict that. Block...out." Outside, Hovercycle> Poise busts a hole in the window with her little sidearm. Set on 'minimal', the green flash deals enough damage to evaporate the window. Moments later she's pulling a feeble man over into her cycle, and unceremoniously plops him down in the sidecar. HISS tanks are rolling in and by, crushing vehicles and trees. She eyes them for a moment, "Jeepers." The nerdy Neb hops into her pilot's seat, and hits the gas, moving to the same hurricane bunker she'd been dealing with before. She angles the cycle through the trees, then does a bootlegger reverse as more ATV vehicles come pouring on through. <<Wow. I am so not armed for this.>> She punches the gas again, ignoring any screaming from her passenger. The cycle hits the air, then the water, skimming for six hundred feet, before she arrives at the bunker. Total transport time, three screams or fourteen seconds. She comes to a stop fast, but without much whiplash. Thank Neb-Tech for that! Poise eyes the area, <> She talks off-mic to someone <> Outside, Sinatra sets up his rats alongside the side of the road near the entrance to the base, where he things the BATs are likely to arrive. He looks around cautiously, hoping his dark uniform and the tiny rats can remain hidden until the right moment. [G.I. Joe Leader of the Rat Pack, Sinatra says, "I'm... hiding for now up near the side of the road, gonna see if they send them BATs in. My... rats are antsy, they think somethin' might be comin' up from below." Outside, <> And there's the opening salvo. Nightlash, and /hopefully/ the wing of accompanying ravens, unleash a dive-bombing assault on the AFB's most notable (or at least most noticeable) air defenses in an effort to gain the upper hand in the quickly unfolding invasion. Outside, GAME: Nightlash FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. Cookie takes to the water on the Dragonfish, riding the waves like a weaponized cork. She gets out past the anchored ships and scans for enemy contact. Nobody close enough to fire at, yet, but it's honestly only a matter of time. (Radio) Roadblock sends you a radio transmission, 'We can't half ass this. They've got a trick up their sleeve. I know it. Inform the CO' (Radio) You transmit, "Roadblock says he's got a feeling they've got something up their sleeve. He told me to inform you." to Wet Down. Outside, Nightlash sends a radio transmission. Outside, The SEAL unit heads for a waiting helo and embark. Once all are aboard Wet Down gives the signal and they're off into the air, heading up towards the front line of the invasion and the joys of urban combat. The military forces are on high alert, which is good, as it allows the rest of the F-22 Raptors to get into the air just before Nighlash and her Cobra allies unleash a hail of fire at where they were, tearing up part of the airfield in the process. The jets tear into the sky and immediately retaliate and are joined by some of the fighters that were on patrol already. The police, having better things to do than fool with a locked metal case during an actual emergency stow it and lock it away, along with the rest of the detainee's effects. As the one officer leaves the room he is replaced by two at the door, one watching him and the other cheking the hallway. They're not about to let someone sit by themselves when there has been warnings of, and apprent sight of a hostile force. There's no proof he's with them, but then again there's no proof he isn't, and given the armored trench coat and locked metal box they aren't taking chances. Outside, Behind the lines of HISS and APCs there is a brief quiet, and then the first of the fixed artillery chuff and launch shells whistling in the air towards the outskirts of Langley airforce base. Deeper within the base, seismic sensors and ground radar start to go off - giving precious forewarning before the first Buzz Boars and MOLE pods begin to erupt onto the surface, filled with B.A.T.s. Pumping a fist into the air as the first shells launch, 301 laughs and waves forward, sending the forerunner skirmishing teams of ATVs to spearhead, <>. He looks skyward, trying to see Nightlash and the ravens with her on their bombing run, nodding and then looking to a forearm mounted tablet, tapping away <> Then the APCs and Hisses kick up their speed, rushing to join just at the back of the ATVs on point. The Raptors being distracted by the Night Ravens take their mark and surge forward, the gunships opening up with their chinguns as the Bricks move to drop just behind the armor line, unloading cobra troopers and swarms of vipers who start the forward rush as HISS tanks open fire. Joe Wet Down says, "Damnit Roadblock, I meant keep the uneccesary chatter down. Of course that sort of thing should be communicated to everyone." Outside, >> Wet Down misses Nightlash with Mk15 AMR . << Outside, Roadblock looks up as he hears the rumbling and then what happens next. "AW HELL NO! Block ain't dealing with this shit." he looks behind him and yells at the troops stationed here "Arms up folks. We's about to get down and party! I'll cook you all some damn fine steaks and eggs tomorrow. But today? Today is a good day to die for our country!" He kneels down and aims his heavy machine gun at the incoming horde, "Some bastards always got to go where they aren't wanted." he lays down a huge level of fire at the incoming enemy, "Give them no quarter. This is an air force base we're talking about! If we can't defend our own, what are we?" BOOM BOOM BOOM. Outside, >> Roadblock critically strikes Alley-Viper Squad with Blaster ! << Outside, Moray hydrofoil #741 comes moving up the coastline at a fast rate of speed the wake behind the boat is rather large. Any that might be able to see the boat via telescope/binoculars/etc. would see a crew of Lampreys aboard it though the driver seems to be attired just a slight bit different from the rest of the crew. The boat maneuvers to head toward where most of the action is the driver and noting vessels broadcasting the Cobra IFF. Outside, Method jerks the sole of his boot to his knee, and pulls up his black pantleg. He removes a narrow length of metal from a padded chamber inside the boot's inner seam, ripping open a line of stitch to get at it. Slowly and calmly putting his foot back on the ground, he hums Grieg's 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' as he plucks a pin out of one end of the metal with his handcuffed hands, using his forefinger and thumb. There's an acrid odor as he holds his hands over the table, dropping the edge of the metal plank, dripping with a reservoir of hydrochloric acid, over the chain connecting the cuffs. The door to the interrogation room slams outwards with a boot from Method, and he comes stepping out with a length of metal from the leg of the chair in his hand. He swings around as he rapidly deduces the position of both police officers, swinging the leg of the chair at one cop's throat, before he swings around with a ducking elbow towards the floating rib of another, attempting to jam it into his diaphram. Outside, GAME: Method FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Outside, Over Kill and his squad are ready for deployment. A squad of about 20 BATs deploy fro the Vector, without parachuts, landing hard on the ground. The BAT commander and his platoon move towards the Joes, walking into the battle, taking no note of any gunfire that may be tearing them to shreds. Like robotic zombies. Outside, Heavy rounds slam into the bodies of oncoming cobra troops, some on foot, and others flying off the backs of ATVs. The response is immediate, chattering gunfire ripples across the front line of the oncoming forces, a fair amount targeted on roadblock himself. The wounded, and dead, left behind - though some of the APCs are scooping up nearby corpses... Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Position is stable but has high probablity of being over-run. Repeat *sounds of gunfire* Position could be over-run." Outside, Nightlash sends a radio transmission. Joe Wet Down says, "Enroute with support ETA less than five." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Roger that sir. Will hold until you arrive. Out." Outside, Sinatra watches the BATs come up out of the ground and points forward. "Kwenda, panya zangu!" He shouts. "Wapindue mbali, gutisha mashine!" he grins, stepping out of his hiding place and letting fly with his AK-47, mainly to attract their attention so they don't notice the rats And then the horde of foot-long rats scramble forwards, two or three to a BAT. They scurry up the machines' legs and in through any gaps they can find. They immediately begin biting and chewing and ripping at any wires they can reach... any integrated chips or connectors are prompty urinated on or pried loose from their sockets as each of the Uplifted rodents begins his or her own way of attempting to disable the BATs. Outside, >> Sinatra strikes Alley-Viper Squad with Squeaking Horde. << Outside, Nightlash snaps into a quick evasive aileron roll as sensors warn of an attempt to lock onto her signature and can't help but cackle as a spray of AA fire and a rogue missile go soaring by. <> She pulls a drifting skid that would probably cause any other pilot to black out, whipping around as her missile skid deploys, targeting systems coming online, locking on the closest airborne threat to her airspace. Which she just claimed, because of course she did. Prove her wrong! (please don't) Cookie gets herself out where she can see the Cobra boats coming in. Well, she's got plenty of weapons on this little thing. Time to use 'em. She opens up the machineguns on the approaching naval forces. Outside, Dragonfish targets Moray hydrofoil #741 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Dragonfish misses Moray hydrofoil #741 with Machineguns . << Outside, The Nightraven's attack finds its mark and sends the fighter down in a mostly controlled descent out of the water; the pilot ejects safely, ditching the plane. Unfortunately for Nightlash there are plenty more where that came from, and a few more attempting to lock on and fire at the Decepticon come Cobra. The helo speed through the sky, keeping as low as possible. As it reaches the outskirts of Langely AFB;s flightline the SEALs toss out ropes from either side and use them to fast line to the ground. Wet Down lifts an impressive looking rifle and aims toward the BATs swarming onto the base. A few slow breathes are taken before the trigger is bullet and the shot rings out. They may just be police officers, but they have to deal with military personnel and veterans on a regular basis; as a result a forearm gets thrown up to block the elbow as the other twists to the side. In response one goes for a quick jab to the gut as the other aims a punch at Method's face. Outside, GAME: Wet Down FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. Outside, >> Wet Down strikes Alley-Viper Squad with Mk15 AMR . << Outside, >> US Forces misses Method with Punch. << Outside, >> US Forces strikes Method with Bash. << Outside, Roadblock, 301 knew those guns, and he has a big ol answer to give the man. Hefting his UKM -2000. He watches the Helo arrival of the SEAL team and the looks to the man gunning down BATs like mad, grumbling into his comms <> blinking a command and then chinning to send imagery of Wet Down to the Bat Lord before pushing the hip brace into place and sighting up a shot before squeezing and leaning into the recoil, pumping MMG rounds towards the G.I. Joe gunner. The madness has engulfed in full. Battery fire thuds back and forth between the US Navy and the Cobra forces, both the larger craft in blue water and the smaller craft on brown. More APCs and bricks land as the armor gives them cover, adding to the forces, more bats to join the flesh and blood forces. Artillery fire begins anew, and as the Raptors streak through the air, the Cobra AA aims for patches where Night Ravens are not. Outside, >> Alley-Viper 301 misses Roadblock with Ballistic . << Outside, Roadblock rushes the enemy forces, rolling left and right as the bullets hit his friends and allies, killing them. "You Cobra muthafuckahs...." he says as he keeps running. He thinks he has the leader zeroed in and keeps running at him, dodging fire left and right. He gets close to his enemy an finally rushes what he THINKS is the leader, he could be wrong, "Get away from my base you son of a bitch!" He attempts to do his signature attack. Somewhere, miles away, Jim Ross screams, "Oh mah gawd! The People's Champion has done it! It's the Block Bottom!! Block Bottom!" Outside, >> Roadblock strikes Alley-Viper 301 with Block Bottom. << Outside, Moray hydrofoil #741 is still coming up the coastline. Cookie manages to surprise the crew of the Moray but the driver one Ensign Tanner swerves in enough time to dodge the bullets from the Dragonfish. Underneath the helmet Tanner snears and then barks "Prepare a salvo of mini-missiles and target that ship. I dun like being shot at." When the gunner states the missiles are ready Tanner tells 'em to fire. Outside, Moray hydrofoil #741 targets Dragonfish with its weapons. Outside, Moray hydrofoil #741> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Moray hydrofoil #741 misses Dragonfish with Mini-Missle. << >> You evade Moray hydrofoil #741's Mini-Missle attack. << Outside, Method swings his arm up to knock the incoming fist aside, before getting caught from behind with the hard slam that knocks him into the wall. Wheezing as he's emptied of air, he drops the broken chair portion and decides to focus his efforts on a single police officer, instead of splitting his attention. Looking to the police officer that got him with the hard shot with a sneer, he snaps out with a savate kick, his leg lifting and jamming his boot at the man's pancreas with a boot sole. It's a hard shot, meant to knock him to the ground in a snap of overwhelming enervation. That leaves the police officer behind him. Outside, GAME: Method PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Outside, Over Kill gets his target sent to him. He and his BAT squad all turn to wet down. "Confirmed." he fires from his laser arm, trying to take out at least one Joe tonight. Outside, >> Over Kill strikes Wet Down with Laser . << Outside, The cobra forces continue in the melee and madness that has broken loose, BATs filled with rats sparking and flailing as the shock troops try to get open shots on the little buggers. Some of the troops are kicked to the ground by AK fire, which only serves to draw attention as troops go to ground, some throwing grenades in the hopes of putting the man down, or at least getting him to duck! Outside, >> Alley-Viper Squad misses US Forces with Pistol . << Outside, >> Alley-Viper Squad strikes Sinatra with Grenade. << Outside, Soundwave does not attack anyone. He flies into view (probably with starscream at his side and points in teh direction of the one crazy NightRaven "Nightlash." He states as he does not attack."We interrupt your pointless battle with the humans to ask a simple question. Are you with us or them?" simple. but definately loaded. No attack. Log session ending at 23:27:56 on Thursday, 6 September 2018.